homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102815 - Do I start hitting things
abradantCombatant AC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 02:14 -- 02:14 AC: lorrea you uh. you there? 02:14 AT: Yes 02:14 AT: I am herre 02:14 AC: you good? 02:14 AT: No. 02:15 AT: I ruined everrything 02:15 AT: My llusus is 02:15 AT: Whateverr it is now 02:15 AC: yo, yo. what? 02:15 AT: And I can't tallk to herr 02:15 AT: I can but I can't 02:15 AT: Everrything is going wrrong 02:16 AT: I'm on a pllanet that's too prretty forr how things arre 02:16 AC: oh man _ bet _t's as pretty as you are. 02:16 AT: Carra 02:16 AT: I don't know what to do 02:17 AT: I'm in the game and I'm just 02:17 AT: LLaying herre on my roof 02:17 AT: Waiting 02:17 AT: I yellled at my llusus orr whateverr she is 02:17 AT: Sprrite 02:17 AT: I can't deall with that right now 02:17 AC: okay, uh. c'mon lor take _t from the top for me. what? 02:18 AT: Okay so I enterred the game 02:18 AT: I'm a thief of llife orr something??? 02:18 AT: I'm not surre what that means 02:18 AT: But my hive allmost got destrroyed 02:18 AT: But I made it in 02:18 AT: And when that was happening therre's this 02:18 AT: Flloaty orrb 02:18 AT: It kind of combines things? 02:18 AT: I put a dummy into it and then 02:19 AT: My llusus wallked into it and 02:19 AC: oh fuuuuck. _s that.. bad? 02:19 AC: _ don't get _t why _s that bad. 02:19 AT: Now she's a weirrd flloaty ghost with 02:19 AT: Arrmourr??? 02:19 AT: Norr arrmourr arrmourr but arrmourr 02:19 AT: llike padding 02:19 AT: I don't think she can motherr grrub llike this Carra. 02:20 AT: Ramirra didn't trry to killl me durring the entrry thing at lleast so that's okay 02:20 AT: I haven't tallked to anyone ellse yet I'm stilll 02:20 AT: The big bllue thing is prretty at lleast 02:21 AC: wa_t, wa_t. okay. your server _s l_ke. ram_ra? am _ understand th_s sh_t r_ght? 02:21 AT: Yes 02:21 AC: that sounds. 02:21 AC: bad. 02:21 AT: And then I serrverred forr Serrios 02:21 AT: It was okay she didn't trry anything 02:21 AC: oh alr_ght. 02:21 AC: she's prolly real dumb anyway. 02:21 AT: And Serrios serrverred forr one of the humans?? 02:22 AC: oh what? _ a_n't even talked to them yet. 02:22 AT: And therre was a llot going allong and LLibby kind of pushed us thrrough that 02:22 AT: I've been tallking to some of them to trry and get them orrganized 02:22 AC: s-sh_t _ haven't talked to l_bby for a l_ttle wh_le. 02:22 AT: Neitherr have I 02:22 AC: _s she alr_ght? 02:22 AC: _ k_nda wanted to v_s_t her. 02:23 AT: I mean 02:23 AT: I have a confession 02:23 AT: I think I messed everrything up with 02:23 AT: LLetting Jack in 02:23 AT: I was warrned I shoulld have 02:23 AT: Been ablle to stop him 02:24 AT: Now he's in herre and I don't know what he's doing 02:24 AT: Did you get the messages?? 02:24 AC: yeah _'ve been gett_ng texts non-stop. 02:25 AC: _'m los_ng my fuck_ng m_nd wonder_ng what the fuck any of _t means. 02:25 AC: who's accus_ng you of steal_ng people's l_ves _ w_ll fuck_ng f_ght them. 02:25 AC: who's even /send_ng/ these th_ngs. 02:25 AT: I don't know 02:25 AT: I coulld 02:25 AC: _'m guess_ng th_s _sn't some we_rd flarp th_ng. but l_ke. 02:25 AC: all these games and th_s th_ng _s play_ng me. 02:25 AT: Ask my. Sprrite 02:26 AT: It's going to be okay Carra 02:26 AT: I don't know how 02:26 AT: And I don't know what it's going to take 02:26 AT: And I'm scarred 02:26 AT: But it's going to be okay 02:26 AT: I'm not giving up 02:26 AT: Motherr grrub orr not we're going to win this 02:26 AC: we're all gonna make _t, lorrea. 02:26 AC: don't you worry about _t. 02:27 AC: _'m st_ll s_tt_ng here on altern_a watch_ng the meteors fall. 02:27 AT: You have to get in herre 02:27 AT: I need to 02:27 AT: update the diagrrams and get you in 02:28 AC: _'ll get _n there, just help me out. 02:28 AC: _ trust whatever you're tell_ng me. 02:28 AT: I know the prrocess but I can't do the serrverr thing forr you I don't think 02:28 AT: Aaisha wanted me to do it forr Serrios 02:29 AT: But I'm going to 02:29 AT: Make surre that someone does 02:29 AT: And I'm going to wallk both of you thrrough what I know 02:29 AT: Which isn't much 02:29 AT: But I have to trry 02:29 AT: I have to fix this 02:29 AC: _t's cool. you d_d _t once you can do _t aga_n and _f you can't _'ll do what _ can. 02:30 AC: don't. beat yourself up over _t, lorrea. 02:30 AT: His name is Adam, Carra 02:30 AT: He was Jack's hostage 02:30 AT: Alll that time 02:30 AC: who? the real gaslamp? 02:30 AT: No 02:30 AT: The pllayerr who was supposed to take his pllace 02:30 AT: Orr whose 02:30 AT: Pllace he interrrupted 02:30 AT: Adam is in herre, somewherre 02:31 AT: I'm going to need to tallk to him and apollogize 02:31 AT: And 02:31 AT: This is a llot 02:31 AT: Arre you okay 02:31 AC: _'m as f_ne as you are. 02:32 AT: I'm not verry fine 02:32 AC: then _'m not very f_ne e_ther. 02:32 AC: _'m w_th you, lorrea. 02:32 AT: Thank you 02:32 AC: l_sten. not all of th_s _s your fault. _t's not your fault your lusus walked _nto your th_ng e_ther. 02:33 AT: But I have to fix it 02:33 AC: _ know. and you w_ll. but you'll f_x _t faster _f you're not k_ck_ng yourself _nto a hero_c fall from grace. 02:33 AC: you're st_ll my hero, even _f you d_d mess up a b_t. 02:34 AT: Alll the best herroes do 02:34 AT: Don't they 02:34 AC: yeah. but you've gotta do _t r_ght and you've really gotta feel _t. 02:34 AC: yours _s st_ll com_ng. 02:35 AT: I stilll think of the two of us you're the reall herro 02:35 AT: I'm just good at tallking big and bossing humans arround. 02:35 AT: A few of them arre sorrt of worrking forr me 02:35 AC: good! 02:35 AC: let 'em work for you. wrangle 'em together. you're the caval_er. 02:36 AC: you're cut out for the hero bus_ness. _'m just. a boxer. 02:36 AT: Harrdlly 02:36 AT: I guess it 02:36 AT: Fits 02:36 AT: Alll of this, togetherr 02:36 AT: Somehow 02:36 AT: I llike this pllace at lleast 02:36 AT: I can hearr waterr 02:37 AC: _ can't wa_t to see _t w_th you. 02:38 AT: Neitherr can I. 02:38 AC: but man. wh_p _t _nto shape before _ get there. 02:38 AT: Oh come on I'm fine 02:39 AC: _unno man. you seem l_ke you're freak_ng a l_ttle. 02:39 AC: _'m watch_ng the world burn and you're freak_ng out next to a babbl_ng brook. 02:40 AC: you make that th_ng babble out some pa_n for me. 02:40 AT: carra 02:40 AT: Nyarrlla is 02:40 AT: Tellling me that 02:40 AT: something happened 02:40 AC: yeah? 02:40 AT: He's saying that 02:40 AT: LLibby's dead 02:41 AC: what. 02:41 AT: it can't betrrue 02:41 AC: he best be jok_ng. 02:41 AT: I don't 02:41 AT: Know 02:41 AC: what the fuck _s he do_ng. 02:41 AT: He 02:41 AT: says it was JAck 02:42 AT: And that she died to save Aaisha??? 02:42 AT: THis is my faullt 02:42 AT: I shoudll have stopped him 02:42 AT: Stollen a ship to Earrth and 02:42 AT: Killled him orrr 02:42 AT: SometihnhG?? 02:42 AC: oh my god no what c'mon you're k_dd_ng me. 02:43 AC: no lorrea there's. 02:43 AC: th_s _sn't your fault. 02:43 AC: th_s _s a lot of th_ngs but your fault ent_rely _sn't one of them. 02:43 AC: she had to have some k_nd of reason _ don't fuck_ng know. 02:43 AC: _'ll. _'ll handle th_s. 02:43 AT: I don't 02:44 AT: I don't know 02:45 AT: I'm sorrry 02:45 AC: _t's. 02:45 AC: _t's not your fault. 02:47 AT: Nyarrlla is 02:47 AT: I think he's going to trry to go afterr him 02:47 AC: oh, my god. 02:47 AC: are you fuck_ng ser_ous? 02:47 AT: He's 02:47 AT: I don't know what he's thinking I don't know what he saw 02:48 AT: I justknow that LLibby is dead 02:48 AC: _. 02:48 AC: do _ need to talk to h_m. 02:48 AT: Orr 02:48 AT: I don't even know that 02:48 AT: I have to trrust him 02:48 AT: This ISN'T OKAY 02:48 AT: THIS IS NOT SAVING THE WORRLLD 02:48 AT: THIS IS NOTHING GOOD 02:49 AT: He's 02:49 AT: I'm going to killl Jack 02:49 AT: I'm going to steall his llife 02:51 AC: what. 02:51 AC: wa_t. 02:51 AC: what? 02:51 AT: What?? 02:52 AC: you're go_ng to steal jack's l_fe. 02:52 AT: If that's synonymous with killling him 02:52 AC: lorrea _. _ can't have you freak_ng out on me alr_ght. 02:53 AC: _ can't have you. rush_ng off to f_ght th_s jack guy. 02:53 AC: please. 02:53 AT: I'm not going to 02:53 AT: He's 02:53 AT: A god 02:53 AC: a what. 02:53 AT: I can't killl a god 02:53 AT: Yet 02:53 AT: Nyarrlla said that he and 02:53 AT: Alll of them 02:53 AT: The twinks 02:53 AT: They're alll gods 02:54 AT: But if he can killl LLibby then theyrre gods that can die and he willl 02:54 AT: As soon as I know how 02:55 AC: nyarla _s fuck_ng nuts. 02:56 AT: This this news 02:56 AT: Is this? 02:56 AT: Not this this 02:56 AC: _ get _t. 02:56 AC: but l_ke. 02:56 AC: he's craz_er than usual holy sh_t _ th_nk th_s 'brood_ng hero' th_ng _s mak_ng h_m go _nsane. 02:56 AC: holy fuck he's gett_ng the h_ghblood shakes, lorrea. 02:56 AT: Oh 02:57 AC: lorrea _ don't know what's go_ng on. 02:57 AC: _ can't even pretend to know. 02:58 AC: but. _ th_nk we've gotta be real careful. 02:58 AC: _ th_nk _'ve. 02:58 AC: gotta talk to aa_sha. 02:59 AT: That's 02:59 AT: That's a good Idea shoulld I tallk to herr 02:59 AT: Orr 02:59 AT: You do it 02:59 AT: She llikes you morre 02:59 AC: _unno about that. 03:00 AT: I'm prretty surre she does 03:03 AT: I 03:04 AT: I need to 03:04 AT: Get aholld of mysellf 03:04 AC: you good? 03:04 AT: Nyarrlla needs me and 03:04 AT: Everryone needs me 03:04 AT: Someone needs to keep everrything togetherr 03:04 AT: I can do this. 03:05 AT: We're going to win. 03:05 AT: Somehow. 03:05 AT: Jack willl die 03:05 AT: But suicide won't killl him 03:07 AT: Okay 03:07 AT: Okay I think I'm good 03:07 AC: lorrea. 03:08 AT: Yes? 03:09 AC: _ uh. 03:09 AC: got l_bby's last message. _ th_nk. 03:09 AT: She sent you messages? 03:09 AC: yeah. 03:09 AC: l_sten to me. 03:10 AC: for a m_nute. 03:10 AT: I'm llistening 03:10 AC: _ don't know. what the fuck _s go_ng on _n there. 03:10 AC: _ don't know who's say_ng what or who's k_ll_ng who. 03:10 AC: _ don't know who's swear_ng unholy vengeance. _ don't care how many brood_ng chucklefuck bulget_cklers are swear_ng by the vascular pump they'll carry us to a sweet, murderous v_ctory. 03:11 AC: _ do. however. know my mo_ra_l _s dead. 03:11 AC: so _'m go_ng to take care of that. 03:11 AT: I'm 03:11 AT: sorrry. 03:12 AC: _t's f_ne. you d_d what you could. 03:12 AT: I tallked Nyarrlla down frrom 03:12 AT: Charrging to his death 03:12 AC: d_d th_s jack tw_nk. d_d he k_ll her 03:12 AT: That's 03:12 AT: What I was tolld 03:12 AC: alr_ght. 03:12 AC: that's all _ need to know. 03:13 AC: don't. don't you worry about h_m. 03:13 AT: ... I'm not lletting you do this allone 03:14 AC: _ know. and when the t_me comes _ guarantee _ won't do _t alone. 03:14 AC: but for now. let me dream, man. 03:15 AC: _'m not. a fuck_ng _d_ot. my mo_ra_l _s dead and _ barely even knew her. _ was her mo_ra_l because she sa_d _ was _mportant to her _n the future but she seemed l_ke she needed me now. 03:15 AC: and now she's dead and _ don't know who to blame bes_des jack. 03:16 AC: so _'m not tolerat_ng anymore of th_s. bullsh_t. okay? 03:16 AT: Okay. 03:16 AC: okay. 03:16 AC: _'m sorry. 03:16 AT: Carra. 03:16 AT: We're going to win this. 03:17 AT: And I'm so gllad that you're on ourr side 03:20 AT: He callls himsellf a jadebllood 03:20 AT: I guess we'lll see about that 03:20 AC: probably. 03:23 AC: _'m sorry. 03:24 AT: Forr what? 03:25 AC: _'m. not sure yet. _'m los_ng my sh_t. 03:25 AT: What happened?? 03:25 AT: We can tallk can't we 03:25 AT: I can hellp 03:26 AC: _ know we can talk _ just. _t's not me _t's everyone else they're all los_ng _t. 03:26 AT: Do you need me to hellp 03:26 AT: Shoulld I tallk to them 03:26 AC: _ don't know what _ need _ need to be _n there 03:27 AT: We're gonna get you in 03:28 AT: Everrything is going to be fine 03:28 AT: Everrything is going to be okay. 03:28 AC: okay. 03:28 AC: you ever say someth_ng so much _t starts to look less and less l_ke a word and more l_ke a jumble of we_rd sh_t. 03:29 AT: Yes. 03:29 AC: my l_fe _rl 03:32 AT: I don't know what to do 03:32 AT: Do I just sit herre 03:32 AT: Do I starrt hitting things 03:32 AT: I don't 03:33 AT: ... But I willl 03:33 AT: We're going to figurre this out 03:33 AT: It can't be that harrd 03:33 AC: just. 03:33 AC: f_gure out as much as you can. 03:33 AT: I'm going to do my best 03:34 AT: Be carrefull, allrright? 03:36 AC: _. 03:36 AC: alr_ght. 03:36 AC: not much _ can do on altern_a. 03:36 AT: Stay strrong, allrright? 03:36 AT: We're gonna figurre this out 03:37 AT: And I'm prretty surre you can llift morre than me 03:38 AT: And this is alll reallly heavy 03:38 AT: I thought I'd connected that comparrison morre and then reallized that I hadn't 03:42 AC: _t's cool _t's the thought that counts. 03:42 AC: _t's real cute. 03:46 AT: Carra 03:46 AT: Why 03:48 AC: because, man. _ gotta f_nd t_me to be a cheap fl_rt even when th_ngs are at the_r worst. 03:48 AT: Welll ♥ 03:48 AT: Thank you 03:51 AT: It's kind of a nice change of pace 03:52 AT: Alll things considerred 03:52 AT: I apprreciate it 03:52 AC: _. f_gure. 03:52 AT: Especiallly with. 03:52 AT: How things arren't that good forr you eitherr 03:52 AC: yeah. 03:55 AC: _ know. 03:55 AC: but _f th_ngs could be. better for you. 03:55 AC: _t's a step _n the r_ght d_rect_on. 03:57 AT: That 03:57 AT: Don't forrget about you 03:57 AT: Allrright? 03:59 AC: there's not much to remember, man. 03:59 AT: Morre than you think! 04:04 AC: well. 04:04 AC: _ got a real bad op_n_on of mutantbloods. 04:04 AT: But hallf of the ones that I've met werre perrfect? 04:05 AC: how many have you met? 04:06 AT: Two 04:11 AC: well. 04:12 AC: _'ve got good odds, _ guess. 04:14 AT: I think you do 04:15 AC: _ guess _ could say the same. half the jadebloods _'ve met are perfect. 04:15 AT: I'lll take those odds 04:19 AT: You're allrright, though? 04:19 AT: I'm just sitting herre watching the big bllue orrb in the sky 04:19 AT: So it's not llike things arre going on herre 04:20 AC: _'m rag_ng at nyarla. 04:20 AC: _ got done rag_ng at aa_sha. 04:20 AC: actually _ th_nk _ was at least a l_ttle c_v_l to aa_sha. 04:21 AC: but. how's the orb? 04:21 AT: It's bllue 04:21 AT: Arre they okay? 04:21 AT: I'm not tallking to them 04:21 AT: I think I woulld just put morre prressurre on them 04:25 AC: prolly. 04:25 AC: god _'m. 04:25 AC: lorrea _'m sorry th_s _s happen_ng. 04:25 AT: I'm sorrry too 04:25 AC: but. 04:26 AC: could you send me some s_ck p_cs. 04:26 AC: of that blue th_ng _n the sky. 04:26 AT: Oh 04:26 AT: Yeah, surre 04:26 -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file llookattheorrb.png -- 04:28 -- abradantCombatant AC receives said file! -- 04:28 AC: oh, man. 04:28 AC: _t's perfect. 04:29 AT: Wait wait 04:29 AT: Herre 04:29 -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file therrocksarresoshiny.png -- 04:29 -- abradantCombatant AC receives said file! -- 04:30 AT: It's reallly weirrd 04:30 AT: To think that this is supposed to be mine 04:35 AC: _t's yours, at least. 04:39 AT: Yeah 04:39 AT: Thank you. 04:39 AT: Forr, uh. 04:39 AT: This 04:39 AT: And everrything reallly 04:39 AC: _-_unno what _ d_d. 04:39 AT: Tallking is imporrtant 04:39 AT: And thanks forr dealling with them 04:40 AT: That's actuallly reallly imporrtant I'm prretty surre 04:41 AT: I'm going to 04:41 AT: Trry and figurre out what's going on herre 04:41 AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr about it 04:41 AT: Take carra yourrsellf 04:41 AC: you are the cutest troll al_ve omfg 04:42 AT: I disagrree 04:42 AT: Toodlles! ♥ -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:42 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx